Technology is continually moving further towards a completely digitized and web based process. However, the use of and need for “data forms” continues in this technological move. Currently, these forms are generated electronically using software applications such as Microsoft Word or Excel. These forms are typically incorporated for use, in paper format where the user fills in data required by hand. Also, when a new type of inspection process is implemented in a company or a new business need arises, for example, it is necessary to create further data forms associated with that process or need.
A further requirement often desired is that data forms are standard across the world and translated to different languages, i.e., since the users of these forms are geographically located in various countries around the world. Creating a web based data form manually, i.e., by the use of web technologies and software personnel, is a tedious and time-consuming process. For example, to create an average form with around 20 to 30 data fields, it may well take a software programmer with good skills in Java, JSP and eMatrix approximately five days. Additionally, creating the pages requires a skilled “programmer” versus the typical skill set of basic computer application knowledge.
Further, the paper forms currently used provide no capability for “data quality” verification or fool proofing of data entered. The workflow associated with the form creation, such as approval and deployment, needs to be done explicitly. In order to translate the form to another language the above-mentioned process has to be repeated for each language in which the form needs to be made available. Considering the fact that translations often need to be done for numerous languages, the resources needed, i.e., in terms of time, money and skilled manpower, is enormous.
At present, to a limited extent, the problem has been addressed by manually creating the web forms. This is a tedious process and following are the steps typically required, illustratively using known technologies. A developer might first create a data structure in an eMatrix database, for example, for capturing the data. Then the developer creates the web page by using JSP/Java, including the required validation scripts, field properties and layout for example. Then, it would further be required to develop the code required for connecting the web page fields to the data structure using Java and ADK 4, for example. Once the form is created it is sent for approval to the approver.
In case the approver suggests any modifications, the form has to be reworked to include those suggestions. Then, once the form is finally approved by the approver, the form has to be deployed on a Web Server for access from a website. This is again done manually. If the form has to be created in another language, the above steps have to be repeated for each language.
As should be appreciated, the above process takes a skilled software programmer a substantial amount of time. Further, the process allows for manual errors like missing a field in the data structure, duplication of fields leading to erroneous data capture, incorrect or incomplete validation scripts, etc., for example. Thorough testing is mandatory after the form creation. Further, global standardization of forms is difficult to achieve using this process.